


shovel talk

by forestofbabel



Series: "I Voted" Drabble Gifts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofbabel/pseuds/forestofbabel
Summary: Nope, he broke in when I was napping and decided to also take a nap, I don’t even know his name! Darren? Dennis Haynes?





	shovel talk

**Author's Note:**

> written for my _I Voted_ promotion  
> for [ladyaulis](http://ladyaulis.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

Stiles was so embarrassed. Of all the things - they fell asleep on the couch. They fell asleep on the couch and now his dad had come home and the tail end of a made for TV romcom was playing while Derek pushed back fucking  _bedhead_  with a yawn.

It didn’t look good.

“Stiles. Kitchen. Now.”

Stiles fell, trying to get up too fast and getting tangled in the blanket. Goddamnit, they had been sharing a blanket. He found his feet and took a glance at Derek before high tailing it to the kitchen.

“Dad, I swear, we’re just friends. We were just talking with the TV on and I guess we fell asleep? That’s it!”

“Friends,” his dad repeated, crossing his arms. Then he squinted hard, a Sheriff look Stiles was too familiar with. “With Derek Hale. A man who was a wanted murder suspect only a couple of months ago?”

Yeah, that didn’t exactly sound that good either.

“Uh. No. Nope, he broke in when I was napping and decided to also take a nap, I don’t even know his name! Darren? Dennis Haynes?”

“Stiles.”

“Yep. Yes. Okay.” He ducked his head to avoid his Dad’s glare and hopefully think up a better lie than  _Derek broke in to take a nap_.

His dad sighed and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Son, look at me.”

That was the Sheriff voice. This wasn’t good. Stiles looked up, nervous and still desperately trying to come up with a cover story. Shit. His dad looked  _pissed_.

“Now listen to me, and listen to me good,” he started, voice hard and serious. “That boy has been through too much for you to be jerking him along because you think it’s cool to hang out with a criminal.”

“Wait, what?”

“I know you think it’s fun, as the son of the Sheriff, to try and push the line as much as you can. But people are still treating Derek like a pariah despite being cleared of all charges and I don’t want you messing with that boy just to get back at your law enforcement father because of teenage rebellion.”

“What? No! I’m not- that’s not-“

“Son.” His dad squeezed his shoulder, holding tightly for longer than necessary. “I’m going to say this and I’m going to say this only once. If you don’t treat the Hale boy with some goddamned respect and compassion, you’ll be the one in trouble, you hear me?”

Stiles nodded frantically. If he could get away from this conversation by saying he’d be nice to Derek, Stiles had no problem with that. Derek deserved all the nice things. “Yeah, got it.”

His dad gripped his shoulder even tighter and pointed a finger at him before letting him go. That was probably the hardest his dad had ever tried to intimidate him.

Stiles ran back to the living room. Derek had folded the blanket and was sitting on the couch with a hand over his mouth. He looked like he was holding back tears from laughter.

“You okay there, dude.”

Derek’s shoulders shook a little bit before he dragged his hand down. “Did your dad just give you the shovel talk? For  _me_?”

“Shovel talk? That wasn’t a shovel talk?”

Derek raised one of his perfect bushy eyebrows and smirked. “He told you to be nice to me or else.”

Stiles flopped into the arm chair, finally registering all the threats his dad had given him. “Oh my god he likes you more than me. I’m the delinquent and you’re the innocent daughter.”

A pillow hit his face. “Stop being stupid. You have to be nice to me, remember?”

“I’m going to fucking kill you with kindness,” Stiles promised, grinning maniacally. Then he dropped the serial killer look and just smiled. Derek looked so relaxed, even in the home of a man who had a warrant out for him not that long ago. He looked relaxed and rested and Stiles  _did_  want to kill the dude with kindness. Derek deserved to be happy.

“Listen, my dad has a gun and knows how to fake a crime scene. I’m not going to risk anything. Wanna stay for dinner?”

“It’s midnight.”

“Midnight dinner. It’s a thing. Dad just got home and probably forgot to eat.”

Derek smiled back and Stiles’ heart did a little flip. “Sounds good.”

Friends. Yeah. They could be good friends. Stiles’ heart did another little hiccup. Derek deserved a friend. Stiles would be that, even without the threat of his own father’s wrath.

Derek had come over to check in on Stiles’ research. There was nothing hugely life or death going on, but they were working non stop to figure out something weird around town. Derek had seemed tired and that somehow ended up with them going over what Stiles had figured out while almost cuddling on the couch. And Derek… Derek had fallen asleep because, now Stiles was making a guess here but it was educated, but Derek had fallen asleep because he felt safe enough to. Next to Stiles.

“I’m going to befriend this shit out of you,” Stiles promised. It would be step one in a fifteen year game plan that ends in their marriage. Stiles was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
